Mighty Morphin Power Ranger: New Life For Billy
by RyDog2010
Summary: New Life For Billy
1. Before It Happened

It was a week before school and at the Youth Center Kimberly, Zack, Jason and Trini were all at there table.

"I wonder whose class we're going to be in this time." Jason said

"Don't know." Kimberly said

"Hopefully we won't have Bulk and Skull in all of our Classes." Zack said

"Don't jinx us." Trini said

The four talked and finished there drinks. Meanwhile over in the suburbs a new family was moving in. Well a father and his son. The son had short sandy blonde hair, Muscular and was wearing a Blue top, Blue Jeans and Blue sneakers. His name is William (Billy) James Cranston.

"Dad." Billy said

"Yes Billy." Billy's father said

"I'm not to sure about this." Billy said

"Come on Billy don't freak just remember not to get too angry and you'll be fine." Billy's father said

"I'll try." Billy said

The problem with Billy's anger is that he has the Blue Wolf Animal Spirit and he can't control it when he's seriously angry.

"Dad." Billy said

"Yes Billy." Billy's father said

"I miss mom." Billy said

"I know you do. But remember she'll always be inside your heart." Billy's father said

"I know thanks." Billy said

The two hugged and got back to work. A week later it was Billy's first day at school. He was at his locker near a girl wearing a Pink top, Pink shorts and White Sneakers. Billy was wearing a Blue open sleeved top over a Black Sleeveless top, a Pair of Stone Wash Jeans and Blue Sneakers. Just then two guys that were dressed like punks walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey Babe, want us strong men to carry your Books?" The skinny bully asked

"No thanks Skull." Kimberly said

"Come on Skull I think she needs to be taught a lesson." The big bully said

"Hey didn't you here the lady she said no." Billy said causing the guys to turn around.

Oh look the new kid wants to be a hero." The big bully said

"Yeah a hero." Skull said

"What are you his parrot?" Billy asked causing Kimberly to laugh.

"No one insults my friend and gets away with it." The big bully said

"What are you going to do about it?" Billy asked

"Come on Skull let's get him." The big bully said

The two charged at Billy but Billy disappeared and reappeared behind the two.

"Where did he go Bulk?" Skull asked

"He just vanished." Bulk said

"Hey guys behind you." Billy said

The two looked behind them and Billy waved the two looked at each other then ran off. Billy just shook his head and turned around.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'm fine how did you move so fast?" Kimberly asked

"Ninjetti." Billy said

"Wow you learn Ninjitsu?" Kimberly asked

"Yep. Every second Friday and that's also the same time I have community studies." Billy said before walking back to his locker.

Kimberly shut her locker after she got her books and walked over to Billy.

"Your new here aren't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I am." Billy said

"Well I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Billy." Billy said introducing himself.

"So um Billy what lesson do you have now?" Kimberly asked

"Science but since Mr. Chaplin left out the tour so I have no idea where the classroom is." Billy said

"Come on I'll show you I have science as well." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Billy said with a smile.

"No problem." Kimberly said trying to hide the blush.

The two walked off after Billy closed his locker and started talking about where Billy moved from until they got to the Science Classroom.

"And that's how I ended up here in Angel Grove." Billy said

"That's great." Kimberly said as they walked into the classroom.

The two heard something and looked to see Bulk and Skull picking on a teen with Glasses.

"Who are those two picking on?" Billy asked

"Oh that's Jason a friend of mine they always pick on him." Kimberly said

"Cowards." Billy said with nothing but anger in his tone.

Kimberly looked at Billy's expression and saw a very different look in his eyes. Billy then walked over Kimberly followed. Until they got up to Bulk and Skull.

"Give me back my book Bulk." Jason said

"You want it Geek come and get it." Bulk said

Without even noticing Billy moved so fast that Jason's book was taken out of Bulk's hand and both Bulk and Skull's pants fell down.

"You want your book Geek?" Bulk asked

"What book Bulk?" Billy asked causing the two bullies to turn around.

"This hey where is the book?" Bulk asked looking around

"You mean this book?" asked Billy holding up Jason's science book.

"How did you?" Bulk asked

"The hand is quicker than the eye Bulk. Oh and by the way you two have nice underwear." Billy said with a laugh.

The two bullies looked down and noticed their pants were around there ankles. The two quickly pulled their pants up and walked to their seats although the class had a good laugh.

"I believe this belongs to you." Billy said handing back Jason's book.

"Thanks." Jason said

"Oh Jason this is my new friend Billy. Billy this is one of my oldest and best friends Jason." Kimberly introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Billy said

"Same here." Jason said

Jason then walked to his seat and Kimberly sat next to him. After Class Billy was back at his locker getting his next lesson book when Jason walked up.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Billy said

"Listen thanks for before." Jason said

"Hey I hate to see people get bullied." Billy said

"Well listen Kim and I were heading to the Youth Center with a couple more friends and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Jason said

"Sure I'd like that." Billy said

"Great well I've got Math." Jason said

"Yeah same here." Billy said

"Come on let's go." Jason said

The two walked off. Later Billy was in the study hall when Kimberly and an Asian female walked up.

"Hi Billy." Kimberly said

"Hey Kimberly who's your friend?" Billy asked

"Oh Billy this is Trini my best friend. Trini this is my new friend Billy." Kimberly introduced

"Nice to meet you." Trini said

"Same here." Billy said

"Can we have a seat?" Trini asked

"Go ahead." Billy said

The two girls sat down and Billy went back to work. Just then Trini noticed a sketch book.

"Billy what's with the Sketch book?" Trini asked

"Oh in my spare time I like to draw." Billy said

"Can I have a look?" Trini asked

"Sure just don't go past the Yellow tags I haven't finished those pictures yet." Billy said handing Trini the book.

"Sure." Trini said

Trini and Kimberly looked through the sketch book and were shocked when there saw Tigers both Orange and White, Wolves, Bears, Cranes, Falcons and Apes just to name a few.

"Wow." Kimberly said as Trini handed the sketch book back to Billy.

"How long did it take you to do those?" Trini asked

"Too draw a picture three or four weeks to color it in and finish it about two to five months." Billy said

"I can tell." Trini said

"One picture it's in my first sketch book actually it's laminated now took me a year to complete." Billy said

"Can we see it?" The two asked

"I'll see if I can find it then I'll bring it." Billy said

"Great." The two girls said

The three talked then the bell rang so the three headed to the gym. In the gym the three walked in and headed to the changing rooms. They all came out in gym clothes. The three then met up with Jason and an African American Male.

"Hi." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Oh Billy this is Zack. Zack this is our new friend Billy." Trini introduced

"Nice to meet you." Zack said

"Same here Zack." Billy said

The five talked then they noticed Bulk and Skull.

"Don't those two know when to quit?" Billy asked

"Nope this is what they do every day." Jason said

Billy smirked and walked over to the two.

"Hey Bulk, ever play Soccer Basketball?" Billy asked kicking the ball out of Bulk's hands and landing it in the net.

Billy then landed in front of Bulk.

"Nice shot." Zack called

"More like lucky shot." Bulk said

"Actually Bulk that wasn't lucky I played that game back at my old school." Billy said

"Come on Skull I think it's time we taught this new student a lesson." Bulk said

"Yeah a lesson." Skull said

"Are you sure you're not his parrot?" Billy asked

"That's it." Bulk said

Billy didn't move as Bulk and Shull charged him. Then all of a sudden Billy disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Skull asked

"Don't know." Bulk said as the two looked around

"Hey boys over here." Billy yelled

The two boys looked and saw Billy leaning against the basketball pole. Bulk and Skull then ran off. While the other four walked up.

"How did you move so fast?" Zack asked impressed

"Ninjitsu." Billy said

"Cool." Zack said

"Well let's play some B Ball and I promise not to move that fast." Billy said

"Great." Zack said

The five played B. Ball until the final bell. Later after school the five were at the Youth Center.

"So Billy what do you think of Angel Grove?" Trini asked

"It's nice." Billy said

"But." Zack said

"Well I never stay in one place very long. Due to my Mountain Biking and my Dad's work." Billy said

"That's too bad." Kimberly said

"Yeah but I stay for about a year then leave." Billy said

"So you finish a school year then head off." Jason said

"Yep." Billy said

The five talked and Billy was surprised at how nice these four people were. Billy couldn't help but smile.

"What's with the smile?" Kimberly asked

"Well I've never had friends." Billy confessed

"You're kidding." Zack said

"Nope. Due to moving all the time I never had a chance to have people to hang out with." Billy said

"Well you have four friends now." Trini said

"Thanks." Billy said as a little part of the hole in his heart started to fill.

A week later Billy was teaching Jason some self-defense while the other three were doing homework.

"It's been a week and Billy's already fitted in." Trini said

"Yeah I know." Zack said

Kimberly just smiled and looked at Billy. He was in a Blue singlet, Black Pants with a Black Karate belt and Blue/Black sneakers.

"Looks like Jason's getting the hang of it." Zack said

"Yeah. Billy has so much patience to help Jason work on his self-confidence." Trini said

While the three were talking Billy was still helping Jason with the basics.

"You're getting it." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Jason you've got to have more confidence in yourself." Billy said

"I know but it's hard." Jason said

"Look learning Karate or any other type of Kata is like learning Science you have to take it one step at a time." Billy said

"I never thought of it that way." Jason said

"OK now again." Billy said

Jason pulled off the Basic moves. Then Billy slowly started to show Jason some other moves. After a while the two walked to their bags.

"Great job." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Well that should do it for today." Billy said

"Yeah your right thanks." Jason said

"No problem." Billy said

The two walked off to hit the showers and get changed. Later the two were at the table in normal clothes.

"You were great out there Jason." Trini said

"Yeah you've really improved." Zack said

"Thanks guys but Billy was a big help." Jason said

"Hey you asked for my help so I gave it besides you wanted to learn." Billy said

"Yeah I do want to learn to defend myself but also to have confidence in myself." Jason said

"You'll learn that as you go on." Billy said

"I hope so." Jason said

Billy smiled and drank his drink while the others talked he noticed Kimberly on the Balancing Beam.

"Kimberly's a Gymnast?" Billy asked

"Yeah she taught herself." Zack said

"Wow." Billy said

"Have you done Gymnastics?" Trini asked

"Not at competition level but to help with being flexible and able to move a lot faster for my matches I took it up." Billy said

"Cool." Jason said

The four talked then Kimberly flipped off the Balancing beam and walked over to the others. The five talked and laughed about anything.

End of Before It Happened


	2. Day of the Dumpster

It had been Two weeks since Billy moved to Angel Grove. Billy was teaching Zack how to recover. Trini was doing Tai Chi and Kimberly was doing Gymnastic. Unknown to them that someone was watching them. Her name was Rita Repulsa. Anyway Billy just flipped Zack over Zack landed on his feet and was about to turn around when Billy moved and tripped him.

"Nice recovery but you have to keep on guard." Billy said while helping Zack up.

"Thanks for teaching me Main Brain." Zack said

"No problem." Billy said

Just then Kimberly flipped off the Balancing beam.

"Great job Kimberly." Trini said walking up

"Thanks." Trini said

Just then Jason walked in wearing a karate outfit.

"Hey guys." Jason said walking up to Billy and Zack

"Hey Jason. Ready to gain you're Yellow Belt?" Zack asked

"You bet." Jason said

"Great. Just go easy Billy." Zack said

"Hey he's a student I have to. Unlike you Zack man." Billy said

"Well you're right. But hey nothing can get the Zack Man down." Zack said doing a little spin on the spot.

The three laughed. Just then Bulk and Skull walked into the Youth Center and up to Trini and Kimberly.

"Hey girls want to hang out with real men?" Bulk asked

"Get lost Bulk." Trini said

"Aren't we good enough for you?" Bulk asked

"Hey didn't you here the ladies they said get lost." Zack said

"Oh look the Dancer wants to be a hero." Bulk said

"It's ok Zack we can handle these two." Kimberly said

"Oh really let's show her some Karate moves Skull." Bulk said

The two punks charged and then got flipped over by Trini and Kimberly.

"You two should really join Billy's Karate Class." Kimberly said

"Oops." Zack said with a laugh.

A little bit later Billy's Karate Class started Jason was trying out for his yellow belt. Billy blocked the blow and stopped the match.

"Very good Jason you have earned this." Billy said handing Billy the Yellow Belt

"Thanks Billy." Jason said

"Now get back to your position." Billy said

"Right." Jason said walking back.

"Now can anyone tell me what Self Defense teaches us?" Billy asked

Jason's hand went up

"Yes Jason." Billy said

"Karate teaches us Confidence in ourselves Honor and respecting your opponent." Jason said

"Correct but remember never use these skills to hurt always to defend and most importantly never start a fight." Billy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed in Karate outfits and barged up to Billy.

"What are you two doing?" Billy asked

"We're here to learn Karate and none of that Amateur stuff." Bulk said

Billy smiled then looked at Jason then at his students then at Zack, Trini and Kimberly and winked.

"Sure Bulk I'd say you're ready to learn some of the advanced moves." Jason said

"Yes." Bulk said pushing Skull into the other students.

"OK first up Side Kick." Billy said

Billy then stood sideways and kicked.

"Ha to easy." Bulk said

Bulk then did a side kick but couldn't get his leg up anywhere near as high as Billy got it.

"OK now Tornado Kick." Billy said

Billy then did a spinning double kick and landed finishing the spin.

"Anything you can do so can I." Bulk said

Billy just moved his hand as if to say show us. Bulk then tried the Tornado Spin and fall on his back.

"Now class before you go that was a perfect example of over Confidence. Never become over confident in your abilities or you'll be beaten every time. Now class dismissed." Billy said before bowing to his students.

His students bowed and walked off. A little later the five teens were sitting at a table. Billy and Jason were in normal clothes.

"You did a great job Jase." Zack said

"Thanks. So Jason is it true that being over confidence can lead to your down fall?" Jason asked

"Yep. I've been against a guy he had never been defeated and since I was a rookie. He let his confidence go to his head and he lost the match." Billy said

"Wow." Kimberly said

"It's the same in anything you do or any competition you're in. Like Kimberly and her gymnastics if she became too over confident she could end up hurting herself pretty badly." Billy said

"I did not know that." Kimberly said

"Yeah trust me it happens." Billy said standing up

"Where are you going?" Trini asked

"Huh oh. My father and I set a time once a week where we just hang out." Billy said

"Cool later." Zack said

"Later." Billy said walking off.

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle Rita was watching Billy walk home alone through the park.

"Goldar send down a squadron of Putties to attack that teenager." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Park. Billy was walking along when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Billy asked answering his phone

"Hi Billy it's your father." Billy's father said

"Hey dad." Billy said

"Listen I won't be able to hang out today my work has a meeting." Billy's father said

"That's ok. I'll just go back and hang out with my friends." Billy said

"That's great. I've got to meet them." Billy's father said

"I hope you can." Billy said

"Well bye son." Billy's father said

"Bye dad." Billy said hanging up.

Billy turned around to head back to the Youth Center when all of a sudden some grey things just showed up out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" Billy asked

The grey things then attacked. Billy threw his school bag up into the air and then split kicked the four putties to the ground then Billy caught his bag and threw it at another puttee.

"Have a nice flight. Billy said spinning around before kicking a puttee into a tree.

Just then two more Putties ran up.

"Later dudes." Billy said spin jumping away.

Billy then landed on the table and then a Puttee landed next to him. Billy then blocked the Puttee's punch and punched the Puttee in the gut three times before ducking another attack by the puttee and kicking it into the two Jason jumped away from. Billy then jumped off the table and step kicked the last puttee into a tree. The Putties then disappeared.

"Man what were those things?" Billy asked picking up his school bag.

Meanwhile in a building out in the desert. A robot and a head in a tube watched the fight.

"That teen just took down the Putties Zordon." The little robot said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Just then Alpha noticed the Triceratops Power Coin Glowing. Then all of a sudden it shot a beam into the sky. Back in the park Billy was walking back to the Youth Center when he got teleported away in a Blue Beam of Light. Just then at the Command Center Billy teleported in.

"Where am I?" Billy asked

Billy looked around and was amazed by the computers.

"Wow. Jason would have a field day in here." Billy said

"Welcome Billy." A voice said

Billy then looked at the tube and saw a giant floating head.

"And you are?" Billy asked

"I am Zordon." Zordon said

"And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha said

"Why am I here?" Billy asked

"Those things you fought before were called Putties. They belong to Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"Who?" Billy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Billy turned around and saw Rita on an old bicycle followed by a Golden Monkey with Wings.

"That is Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"So why am I here?" Billy asked turning around

"It would appear that this Power Coin teleported you here." Alpha said

Billy then looked at the Power Coin in Alpha's hands it had a Triceratops on it. Billy picked it up out of Alpha's hands and it shone brightly. Then when the light died down Billy was in the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger suit.

"Wow." Billy said

"Billy it appears that the Triceratops Power Coin has chosen you to be the Blue Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"That's great and all but how can I be leader if there's only one Ranger?" Blue asked

"He's got a point Zordon." Alpha said

"Yes. We need four more teenagers." Zordon said

"I think I might know four." Billy said hoping the four would agree.

Back at the Youth Center the four teens were wondering what was going on then all of a sudden they got teleported in Yellow, Red, Pink and Black Beams of light. Back in the Command Center the four teleported down and saw a Red Ranger.

"Sorry for the crude way to get you here." The Blue Ranger said

"That's ok. Where are we?" Zack asked

"You are in the Command Center and the floating head behind you is Zordon and the robot is Alpha 5." The Blue Ranger said

"Why are we here?" Kimberly asked

"The Blue Ranger brought you here to ask if you will help him fight Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

The four looked confused.

"Look behind you." The Blue Ranger said

The four looked behind them and saw there city getting blown to bits.

"But wait who are you?" Kimberly asked

The Blue Ranger powered down and Jason was standing in the Red Ranger's place.

"Billy you're the Blue Ranger?" Trini asked

"Yep and I don't have a choice I was chosen by the Power Coin." Billy said

"Well if your one then I'll be one as well." Zack said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Count me in." Trini said

"Affirmative." Jason said

Just then Morphers appeared on their belts.

"What are these?" Zack asked

"Those are your Power Morphers. Hold them up to the sky and call out the Dinosaur on it." Zordon said

"Cool." The five said

"Billy you are the Blue Ranger you will control the Triceratops Zord, Zack you are the Black Ranger you will control the Mastodon Zord, Kimberly you are the Pink Ranger you will control the Pterodactyl Zord, Trini you are the Yellow Ranger you will control the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord and Jason you are the Red Ranger controller of the Tyrannosaurus Zord." Zordon said

The five nodded and looked the viewing Globe to see the five Zords combine.

"You must Morph into action Rangers and stop Goldar." Zordon said

"Right then. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five morphed into their Ranger forms and teleported to the city. In the city the five teleported down and started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Finster your Putties are getting beaten by a bunch of teenagers. Do something." Rita ordered

"How about making Goldar big with your wand." Squatt suggested.

"I have to do everything myself Finster I'll deal with you later". Rita said walking off

"Oh dear." Finster said

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the city Goldar grew thirty stories high.

Man that dude is huge. Billy said

Just then Goldar attacked the city.

"Back off Fang Face." Billy started

"Cause' the good guys are here." Zack continued

"So get off our planet." Jason continued

"Cause' we're the Power Rangers." Trini continued

"And we're not backing down." Kimberly finished

"We need Dinozord Power now." Billy said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord came out of the earth, The Mastodon Zord came out of the ice, The Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert, The Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle and the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Alright." Billy said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Triceratops's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

Just then the other four hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here this is kickin'." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Jason here all systems go." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Hey nice stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"All right let's bring them together." Billy said

"This is amazing I seem to know how to drive this thing." Trini said as her Zord started transforming.

"I do too it's almost like second nature to me." Jason said as his Zord started transforming

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurus Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Billy said

"Right." The other four said

Just then Goldar attacked the Megazord Tank mode and the Rangers got shaken about.

"Let's pull it together." Billy said

Goldar then attacked again.

"That's it now fire the cannons." Billy said

The Tank mode then fired its cannons and hit Goldar.

"Yes now let's zap him again." Billy said

Just then the Megazord Tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts.

"Ok now switching to Megazord Battle mode." Billy said

"Right." The other four said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

Then Goldar and the Megazord started fighting and the Megazord hit Goldar.

"Billy that, blow didn't even faze him." Jason said

"Man." Billy said

"You fools are finished." Goldar said

"We'll see about that Power Sword." Billy called

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword appeared out of the sky and landed in the ground then the Megazord picked it up.

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe they beat us." Rita said

"It won't happen again empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Center the teens were talking about the Powers and Zords.

"You have done well Rangers now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power." Zordon said

The Rangers all paid attention.

"First you must never use your powers for personal game. Second you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally you must keep your identity a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger." Zordon said

"You can count on it Zordon." Billy said

"Same here." Zack said

"I'm in." Kimberly said

"Same with me." Jason said

"All for one and one for all." Trini said

"Let's do it." Billy said placing his hand in the center.

The others placed there hands on his.

"Power Rangers." They all said jumping up.

End of Day Of The Dumpster


	3. High Five

In the Youth Center the Rangers were settling into their new lives Trini was teaching a Tai Chi Class while Kimberly and Zack were waiting for Billy to climb up the rope.

"Come on Billy all the way to the top." Kimberly said

"You can do it bro." Zack said

"Bro?" Billy asked

"Sorry force of habit." Zack said

Billy just shook his head and climbed. Just then Trini walked up.

"Billy, be careful." Trini said

"Hey you're going to make him nervous." Zack said

"Zack I've been mountain climbing this is a walk in the park." Billy called down

"Hey Trini why don't you give it a try?" Kimberly asked

"No way. You will not catch me up there." Trini said

Trini then walked off

"Fear of Heights." Kimberly said

Zack just nodded as they watched Billy reach the top. Just then Jason walked in.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey Jason." Zack said

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"Nothing." Jason said has Billy Jumped down

"Guys I have something to say." Billy said

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"Well I created a device that will enable us to establish contact with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" Zack and Kimberly asked

"He said that he created a communication device that allows us to contact Zordon and vise Versa." Jason said

"Oh." Zack said

"How did you do that?" Kimberly asked

"What I can wall jump." Billy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"More like act like a monkey." Bulk said

"At least I can make it all the way to the top." Billy said

"Anything you can do so can I." Bulk said

"Then prove it." Billy said passing the rope to Bulk.

Bulk grabbed the rope and everyone moved then Bulk tried to climb but landed on his butt. Then he tried again and pulled the rope to hard and made bits of the ceiling fall down on his head.

"Yeah Bulk you really proved it." Kimberly said

The teens laughed and walked off. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"How are we going to get rid of the Rangers?" Goldar asked

"I'm going to trap them in a time warp just like I did Zordon." Rita said

"Brilliant Empress." Goldar said

"Yes now to the end of those Teenagers." Rita said

Later in the Command Center the Rangers were following Billy to his locker.

"So I configured the device so we can communicate with each other and with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" Zack asked

"The device is like a two way radio." Jason said

"Exactly." Billy said

"For a guy who looks like a jock you're smart." Trini said

"Home schooled." Billy said

"Oh." Trini said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"I'd rather not get into that right now." Billy said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"Anyway I created these." Billy said

Billy pulled out five watches like devices. One Red, One Black, One Yellow, One Blue and One Pink. The teens each grabbed their color Communicator.

"So how does it work?" Jason asked putting it on.

"It's simple just press that button and you'll be able to talk to Zordon." Billy said

"This one?" Trini asked

"Exactly." Billy said

The four pressed the button and teleported. Billy then put his Communicator on and pressed the button and got teleported too. In the Command Center Alpha was walking around.

"In coming." Alpha said

Just then Jason landed between to consoles still standing while Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy all landed on Alpha.

"You guys ok?" Billy asked helping them up.

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It appears that you have tapped into the Command Center's teleportation system. Until Alpha can fix it. Your device will act as a two way communicator." Zordon said

"But Zordon mine seems to be working just fine." Billy said

"It would appear so." Zordon said

Billy handed Alpha Jason's communicator.

"This is easy all I have to do is. Oh ho." Alpha said

Alpha then started bouncing around the Command Center and the Rangers leaned against the consoles. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Baboo is the device ready?" Rita said

"Yes Empress." Baboo said

"I hope this works." Squatt said

"Now all I do is pull this lever." Baboo said

"Well do it." Rita said

Baboo launched the miniature space rocket and it blasted off into space. In the city the people saw the miniature rocket and ran. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Look at those people run." Rita said

"Yes and my Bones creature is ready." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the City the spaceship landed and opened up a time warp. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Rita has sent the Putties to the Mountains. Find out what she's up to there while Alpha tracks the strange energy signal." Zordon said

"Oh god, please don't let them find out." Billy thought.

Alpha then teleported the teens to the mountains. In the mountains the Rangers landed.

"Stay low." Billy said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"What are they up too?" Zack asked

"No idea." Trini said

"Um guys we better move." Jason said

"Why it's perfect cover?" Zack asked

"It was about five seconds ago." Trini said

The rest of the team looked and saw Putties.

"We better morph." Kimberly said

"No we have to take care of things on our own." Billy said

The teens then started fighting the Putties. Billy flipped over three Putties and kicked another to the ground before back spin kicking then other three he flipped over to the ground before landing and waiting for more. Zack used his Hip Hop Kido to fight the Putties while Kimberly used her Gymnastic skills. Billy then spun jumped upwards creating a powerful blast of wind while going up blowing the Putties away. Billy then landed next to Kimberly and moved his arms and blasted the Putties with Water.

"Nice they really did stink." Kimberly said

"Yeah they needed a bath." Billy said

The Rangers kept fighting. Jason and Trini managed to separate the Putties and Trini conquered her fear of heights in the process. The two ran down and helped the others out of a ring of Putties.

"Zack. Kim. Human Chain." Billy said

Zack then jumped onto Billy's shoulders and Kimberly linked her arms around Zack's legs. Zack then lied down with his legs going up and his arms out. Billy then spun around. The Putties got either punched or kicked. The Putties then disappeared and Billy stopped spinning and both Zack and Kimberly got down.

"That worked." Zack said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You guys ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah we're fine." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"So what you defeated Putties you won't be able to defeat Bones." Rita said

In the city Bones showed up.

"Now where are you Power Rangers?" Bones asked

Meanwhile back at the Command Center.

"Excellent job Rangers and congrats to you Trini for helping out a friend and conquering your fear of heights. Now Rangers Rita has sent down a monster to the city you must stop him. It's Morphin Time." Zordon said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the city the Rangers teleported down.

"Ah Rangers so good of you to join me." Bones said showing up

The Rangers put up there guards and then Bones sent them into the time warp. In the Time Warp the Rangers landed.

"Is everyone ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I think so." Jason said

Just then Bones attacked the Rangers.

"What's the matter Rangers don't get a head of yourselves you can't defeat me." Bones said

"Hey Bones. Don't lose your head over this." Billy said kicking Bones Head to Trini.

"What do you want me to do?" Trini asked

"Throw it into the Lava." Billy said

Trini then ran over and threw Bones head into the lava.

"Bye bone head." Trini said

"Bad pun." Zack called

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now I call forth a Giant." Rita said

Back in the City a Giant showed up and grabbed Billy. In the mountains The Giant had Billy in a good grip.

"Let go of me ugly." Billy said

"Billy." Kimberly yelled

"That's it." Billy said

Billy then fired his blade Blaster and the Giant let him go. Billy landed on the ground.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine but he won't be. I need Triceratops Dinozord Power Now." Billy said

Just then the Triceratops Dinozord showed up. Billy then hopped inside and started fighting the Giant. Billy got the Triceratops to kick the Giant down.

"Now to end this." Billy said

Billy then got the Triceratops Zord to shoot energy waves at the ground causing the Giant to turn into dust and disappear. Back in Rita's Castle

"You all failed me." Rita said

"We're sorry Empress." Baboo said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

Later back at the Youth Center Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Jason were sitting at a table when Ernie and a female walked passed talking about the Power Rangers. The four stood up and walked over to the rope.

"So Trini have you conquered your fear of heights?" Billy asked

"Yeah I have." Trini said

"Thanks for helping me." Jason said

"Anytime." Trini said

Billy then noticed Zack walk in. Zack then put a mask on and sacred Trini up the rope.

"Well she has conquered her fear of heights." Zack said

"Yeah and you better run." Billy said

"Why?" Zack asked

"Trini's coming down and she's not happy." Billy said

Zack looked up and saw Trini climbing down

"Later guys." Zack said while running off.

"Zackary Taylor, get back here." Trini called after she got down and chased after him

Billy, Jason and Kimberly laughed as Trini ran off after Zack.

End of High Five


	4. Teamwork

At Angel Grove High Kimberly and Trini were talking when Jason and Zack walked up.

"You girls seen Billy?" Zack asked

"No not since yesterday." Kimberly said

"I wonder where he is." Zack said

"No idea." Trini said

Kimberly then noticed a form.

"Wait a sec Billy's doing time Trials in the mountains for the Mountain Bike Race." Kimberly said

"Of course and since it's second Friday." Zack said

"He's not going to be here." Jason said

The Rangers laughed and walked off to class. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"So the Blue Ranger is all alone in the mountains perfect." Rita said

"What are you going to do empress?" Goldar asked

"Send down Minotaur and some Putties to attack Billy." Rita said

"What about the other Rangers?" Goldar asked

"You can handle them." Rita said

Goldar nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's Class.

"Hey Ms. Applebee where's Billy?" Bulk asked

"He's up in the mountains doing time trails and besides he has community Studies today." Ms. Applebee said

"That's no fair and Time trials for what?" Skull said

"For the Mountain bike Race." Kimberly said

"Oh." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Finster is my monster ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Finster said

"Good now send him and the Putties down to attack Billy." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

In the mountains Billy was wearing a pair of Black Shorts, a Blue Shirt and Black Sneakers. He had just finished a set of time trials and was now sitting and looking at the view.

"This is nice." Billy said

Just then Putties showed up and the Minotaur Monster showed up.

"Oh great." Billy said

Billy then started fighting the Putties. Then the Minotaur attacked.

"Not what I needed right now." Billy said

Back in Rita's Castle.

"Yes and soon the Blue Ranger will fall." Rita said laughing.

Meanwhile in the Command Center the alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. Billy is being attacked by Putties and a Minotaur Monster." Alpha said

"Alpha contact the other Rangers at once." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"That's right Zordon contact the other Rangers they can't help Billy now." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Center. The other four Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"We have to help him." Kimberly said

"Yes Rangers. But you must understand Teamwork and Friendship are all still new to Billy." Zordon said

"Yeah he never had any friends until now." Zack said

"Be very careful Rangers." Zordon said

"We will. It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the mountains the four Rangers showed up and both Jason and Zack kicked the Minotaur while Kimberly and Trini helped Billy.

"Thanks guys." Billy said

"Hey that's what friends are for." Trini said

"You better morph." Kimberly said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

Billy then corkscrew kicked Minotaur to the ground then all five were attacked by Goldar.

"You again." Billy said

"Yes me." Goldar said

Billy then pulled out his Blade Blaster in saber mode and attacked Goldar. Goldar was having a hard time with the Blue Ranger. The other Rangers fought the Putties while Billy took on Goldar and Minotaur. Billy then kicked Goldar into Minotaur.

"Had enough you gold monkey?" Billy asked

"Never." Goldar said

Goldar and the Minotaur stood up and they both attacked Jason. Billy disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where are you Blue Ranger?" Goldar asked

"Behind you." Billy said

Billy blasted both Goldar and Minotaur to the ground. The other Rangers then ran up.

"Now it's time we did this as a team." Zack said

"Zack's right. No more fighting solo." Kimberly said

"I don't know." Billy said

"We do. Billy we know you don't have much experience in teamwork or Friendship but we're all in this together." Trini said

"She's right Billy." Jason said

"Let's do it." Billy said

The Rangers attacked. Trini and Kimberly took on the Minotaur and the males took on Goldar. Meanwhile in the Command Center.

"I can't figure it out Zordon. How can Billy be strong enough to take on both the Minotaur and Goldar at the same time?" Alpha said

"Alpha, remember Billy is the descendent of Wolf Heart. Billy has to tell his friends sooner or later he has a blue wolf animal spirit." Zordon said

"Good point. But the Rangers could use some help." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the mountains it turned back into Billy VS Goldar and Minotaur.

"Oh this is not fun." Billy said

"It is for me." Goldar said

Billy kicked Goldar then roundhouse kicked Minotaur.

"You were saying?" Billy asked

"Shut up." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Center.

"The Rangers need help Zordon." Alpha said

"Maybe it's time I revile the Power Weapons to them." Zordon said

Back in the mountains. Billy back flipped to the other rangers.

"Man those things are tough." Kimberly said

"Don't give up now." Billy said

"We can't fight them for long." Trini said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Magic wand, make my Minotaur Grow." Rita said throwing her wand

Back in the mountains. The Minotaur grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dino Zord Power Now." Billy called

Just then the Five Dinozords showed up. Billy then jumped into his Zord's cockpit

"Rangers log on." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

The other rangers jumped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to jam." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Jason here all systems go." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's dehorn this Minotaur." Kimberly said

"Rangers Power up your Crystals." Billy said while energizing his crystal and placing it in the console.

"Two one Power up." The other Rangers said placing there crystals in here console.

The Rangers then attacked the Minotaur but the Minotaur wouldn't stay down. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes we're winning." Rita said

"Yeah." Baboo said

Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"Rangers let's bring um together." Billy said

"Right." The Rangers said

The Zords then combined into Tank Mode and fired at the Minotaur but he still wouldn't go down. Meanwhile back at the Command Center.

"Rangers, teleport back to the Command Center." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Billy said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes the rangers retreated." Rita said

"Excellent job Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Command Center.

"Zordon what are we going to do that Monster is way to strong." Billy said

"Rangers I have something to give you behold the Power Weapons." Zordon said

After that a weapon appeared in each of the Rangers Hands. To Jason went a Sword. To Zack went an Axe/Cannon combo. To Billy went a Lance. To Trini went a pair of Daggers. And to Kimberly went a Bow and Arrow.

"These are your Power Weapons. Jason the Power Sword is yours the double sided blade will serve you well. Zack the Power Axe is yours to call upon its Blade is as tough as diamonds and it also doubles as a power full Cannon. Billy the Power Lance goes to you with this you can split it in two and use it as two weapons or use it as one weapon that can deliver a power full blow. Trini the Power Daggers are yours to use you can use them as short range weapons or you can throw them as projectile weapons. Last but not least Kimberly the Power Bow goes to you it can fire normal bows and also fire powered up arrows as well. And Rangers when you combine your weapons they create a power full Power Blaster but only use this if you really need to" Zordon said

The Rangers all looked at their Weapons.

"Thanks Zordon. Now let's take that thing down." Billy said

"Right." The other four said

"Back to Action." Billy said

Back in the mountains the Rangers showed up and the Minotaur came running up and the Rangers were holding their new Weapons

"Minotaur you're going down" Billy said while energizing the Power Sword

"You got that right you're yesterday's news" Zack said while energizing the Power Axe

"Face it Minotaur you're finished" Jason said while energizing the Power Lance

"So why don't you go back to where you came from" Trini said while energizing the Power Daggers

"And the same goes for Rita" Kimberly said while energizing her Power Bow

"Let's do it" Billy said

The Rangers attacked the Minotaur with their Power Weapons. First Trini and Kimberly attacked the Minotaur Kimberly shot an arrow at him and Trini threw one of her Power Daggers at the Minotaur causing the Minotaur to Drop his Club and Shield. Then Billy and Zack attacked together with their Power Lance and Power Axe. Then Jason attacked the Minotaur with his Power Sword. Just then the Power Sword started to glow.

"Rangers now is the to combine your weapons and work together as a team" Zordon said making the Sword glow

"Right ok rangers let's put them together" Billy said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"Fire" All five Rangers said

The Power Blaster shot five colored beams at the Minotaur and destroyed the Minotaur the Rangers then got their weapons back and cheered about their victory. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe they won again." Rita said

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

Later back at Angel Grove High. The Rangers walked in.

"Thanks guys." Billy said

"Hey no need to thank us we're a team." Zack said

"I know but I need time to let it sink in." Billy said

"We know." Trini said

"Oh how did your time trails go?" Jason asked

"Not bad lucky I'm used to timing myself." Billy said

"Hey next time you go up there we could help you." Zack said

"That'll be great." Billy said

The Rangers walked off and laughed at one of Zack's jokes.

End of Teamwork


	5. A Pressing Engagement

At the Youth Center Billy was trying to break the bench press record

"Come on Billy 987 988 989" Ernie counted

While Billy was trying to break the record Kimberly was practicing on the balancing beam.

"Come on Kimberly you can do this" Kimberly said before doing a flip

"990 991" Ernie counted

Just then Kimberly did a back flip on the balancing beam bar and jumped off to watch Jason break the bench pressing record

"This is great he's going to break the record. Ernie what number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"? Billy what number are you up to?" Ernie asked

"995" Billy said straining

"996 997 998" Ernie counted

A view more bench presses later.

"What number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"1002" Ernie said with a mouth full of food

"Without the Sub" Kimberly said

"1004" Ernie said after swallowing his food

"I can't believe that he's going to break the record" Kimberly said

"Ernie what number, am I up to?" Billy asked

"Um can you start again?" Ernie asked causing Jason to drop the weights on his chest.

A few minutes later.

"1002 1003 1004" Ernie counted

As Ernie was saying this Kimberly blew a bubble with her gum. Then Zack came skateboarding in.

"1005 1006 1007 1008 1009 1010 one thousand and come on Billy you can do it one thousand and" Ernie said

"Hey look at Kimberly everyone" A random person said

Everyone including Jason looked at Kimberly's big bubble just then Kimberly turned and Zack skateboarded right into the bubble popping it and make Billy lose the weights again.

"Ewe, gross me out" Kimberly said pulling the bubble gum off her face

"Wipe out" Zack said doing the same thing

A few minutes later Billy and Zack were sitting at a table watching Kimberly do her gymnastics.

"So Billy am I forgiven?" Zack asked

"Yeah of course you are." Billy said

"Great another round on the Zack Man." Zack said

"Sounds good." Billy said

"Great Hey Ernie three more smoothies." Zack said

"Coming right up." Ernie said

Just then Kimberly walked up to the boys and sat down.

"Hey Kimberly I really wanted to…" Zack started

"Apologize look its cool." Kimberly said

"That's great." Zack said

"Hey guys I'm thinking of giving that record one more shot." Billy said

"That's great and don't forget your friends are here for you." Kimberly said

"I'm trying but it's hard." Billy said

Kimberly and Zack looked at each other. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hello geeks." Bulk said

"Yeah hello geeks." Skull said

"Forget it Billy that record is still mine." Bulk said

"Whatever." Billy said

Bulk then picked Billy up and spun him around then Bulk noticed Billy's pendent. Bulk then grabbed the pendent.

"What's with the Pendent geek?" Bulk asked looking at it.

"Let go of the Pendent." Billy said getting angry.

"Why should I listen to you geek?" Bulk asked

"I said let go of the pendent." Billy said getting angrier.

Zack and Kimberly both looked at Billy then saw his eyes go from human to Wolf. But Bulk and Skull were none the wiser.

"I said let go of the Pendent." Billy said now pissed off.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bulk asked as he put Billy down but continued to hold the pendent

Just then Billy grabbed Bulk's arm and started to squeeze until it started to burse.

"Billy let go of my arm your hurting me." Bulk said in pain

"You expect me to let go of your arm after I gave you three chances to let go of my pendent I don't think so." Billy said now too pissed off to care.

"Skull help." Bulk said

"Try it and you'll be next." Billy said.

Bulk looked at Billy and noticed Billy's eyes were now Wolf. But before Bulk could do anything Billy flipped Bulk over his head and at the force caused Bulk to let go of the pendent.

"Your lucky all I did was flip you over the last person who didn't let go of my pendent ended up in hospital in a coma. So if you or Skull try that again I won't be so nice." Billy said now calming down.

Bulk stood up then he and Skull both ran out. Billy's eyes returned to normal and he sat back down. The Billy looked at his friends.

"Oh no." Billy thought

"How did you do that?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah that was cool." Zack said catching Billy off guard

"You guys aren't freaked out by it?" Billy asked

"Now why should we be?" Kimberly asked

"Because that's the reason I don't have friends. Every time they find out about it they start to tease me and get me angry to see it. Then they'd tease me about my Wolf Eyes." Billy said looking down.

"Don't worry bro we won't tease you about it. How did you do it anyway?" Zack asked

"Well this may sound crazy but I was born with the Blue Wolf Animal Spirit." Billy said

"No way." Kimberly said

"Yeah I can control it to an extent but when my anger gets out of control like it just did I lose all control." Billy said

"One question what's so important about the pendent?" Zack asked

"It holds the most valuable treasure to my heart." Billy said

Billy then showed the two the picture inside.

"Who is she?" Kimberly asked

"My Mom before she died." Billy said

"How did she die?" Zack asked

"I'd rather not say I don't know you guys well enough." Billy said

"Its ok you can tell us when you're ready." Kimberly said

"Or don't have to tell us at all." Zack added

"Thanks guys." Billy said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So the Blue Ranger can't trust his friends yet this is perfect." Rita said

"Yes we can use King Sphinx's wind to blow the others away and the Blue Ranger will have to fight myself and King Sphinx alone." Goldar said

"Yes oh Finster." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

"I want you to make me a King Sphinx." Rita said

"Right away Empress." Finster said

Back at the Youth Center Kimberly was watching Billy punching the boxing bag. Kimberly sighed as Zack sat down and handed her a drink

"What's up girl?" Zack asked

"Huh nothing." Kimberly lied

Zack followed Kimberly's eyes and noticed she was looking at Billy. Zack smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"How long?" Zack asked

"Huh how long what?" Kimberly asked

"How long have you had a crush on Billy?" Zack asked

"Since we first met." Kimberly said

"Why don't you tell him?" Zack asked

"I can't he hasn't had friends before and it might push him away." Kimberly said

"OK if you say so." Zack said

"Don't say anything." Kimberly said

"I won't say a thing." Zack said

"You won't say a thing about what?" Billy asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Zack said

Billy just laughed and took a sip of his drink. Billy then noticed Kimberly staring at him

"Kim you're staring at me." Billy said

"Sorry." Kimberly said with a blush

Zack just laughed only to get hit on the arm by Kimberly.

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I present King Sphinx." Finster said

"Ah good now go down to earth and when the Rangers attack blow away everyone else but the Blue Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Center Billy's Communicator beeped. The three teens walked off to a secluded corner of the Youth Center.

"We read you Zordon." Billy said

"Rangers Rita has sent down a monster in the city." Zordon said

"We're on it." Billy said

"Good luck and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"Guys. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

In the city the three Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties.

"What is with these Clay Brains?" Billy asked

"I don't know but they seem to be after something." Kimberly said

Back in Rita's Castle.

"Ah good now go down there and get them King Sphinx." Rita said

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx said

Back in the City King Sphinx showed up.

"What is with the Sphinx?" Billy asked

"I don't know." Zack said

Just then the Sphinx started up a powerful wind and blew Kimberly away. Back at the Youth Center Kimberly landed demorphed on the balancing beam.

Back in the City.

"What happened to Kimberly?" Billy asked

"I don't know." Zack said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Ah good my plan is working perfectly." Rita said

Back in the city.

"What have you done with Kim?" Billy asked

"We're not telling." Baboo said

"Oh yeah I'll make you tell." Zack said

Zack then jumped up and attacked Baboo and Squatt.

"Zack it's not them it's the Sphinx." Billy said

"Where is he?" Zack asked

Just then the Sphinx started up the powerful wind again and blew Zack away. Back at the Youth Center Zack landed demorphed behind Kimberly on the balancing beam.

"That was really weird." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"What have you done to my friends?" Billy asked pulling out the Power Lance.

"Nothing they left on their own accord." King Sphinx said

"Lair." Billy said

The two started fighting then King Sphinx teleported him and Billy to the mountains. The two rolled down the mountain then the two stood up and started fighting but King Sphinx was out matched. Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle.

"Goldar go help him." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

"Magic Wand Make my monsters grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the mountains Goldar and King Sphinx both grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh man now what am I going to do?" Billy asked

"Be destroyed Ranger." Goldar said

Billy used his ninja skills to get away from Goldar and King Sphinx. Meanwhile at Jason's lab Zack and Kimberly walked in.

"Guys we've got trouble." Kimberly said

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Guys we've got trouble." Kimberly said

"Billy's in major trouble guys I think Rita might be using his lack of trust in friends to get at him." Kimberly said

"That's why we were blown away by that Sphinx so that Billy would have to fight alone." Zack said

"Billy, come in. Billy do you read me?" Trini asked

"We better get to the Command Center." Kimberly said

"Right." The other three said

The four teleported off. At the Command Center the four teleported in.

"Zordon. Rita has Billy fighting alone." Kimberly said

"I am aware behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Billy running away from a giant Goldar and King Sphinx.

"Not good." Kimberly said

"I agree." Trini said

"Um Zordon." Jason said

"What is it Jason?" Zordon asked

"Why is Billy's Power Lance glowing?" Billy asked

The others looked and noticed the same thing. Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"Give up Ranger you're finished." Goldar said

"No way Goldar." Billy said

"Come on Blue Ranger it's pointless to fight your friends aren't going to save you." King Sphinx said

"No that's not true." Billy said

Just then Billy heard the roar of the Triceratops Zord and noticed his lance was shining. Billy the saw images of how he met his friends.

"My friends are in my heart. I'm never alone." Billy said

The Triceratops roared again.

"That's what you're trying to tell me that no matter how far apart we are my friends and I are always together." Billy said

The Power Lance then disappeared and in its place were four crystals one red, one black, one pink and one yellow. Billy then noticed in his other hand he was holding a Blue crystal.

"Hey Goldar allow me to introduce my friends. Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Jason the Red Ranger, Trini the Yellow Ranger and Zack the Black Ranger." Billy said as he threw the four colored Crystals.

Just then Zack, Trini, Jason and Kimberly all showed up morphed.

"Now let's show these creeps the true Power of Friendship. We need Dino Zord Power Now." Billy said

Just then the five Dinozords showed up. Billy then hopped into the Triceratops Zord.

"Rangers log on." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

Just then the other four Rangers jumped into there respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to move and groove." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Jason here all systems go." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's jinx this Sphinx." Kimberly said

"Rangers power up your Crystals." Billy placing his crystal in the console.

"Two one Power up." The four Rangers said placing there Crystals in there consoles.

"Megazord mode." Billy said

Just then the five Zords combined to create the Megazord tank mode. Goldar and King Sphinx started blasting. So the rangers blasted back.

"Yeah now try some crystal power." Billy said

Just then the tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts.

"Switching the Megazord Battle Mode." Billy said

Just then the Tank mode switched to Megazord mode and stated fighting the two monsters. The Megazord knocked down King Sphinx then Goldar went to attack but the Megazord went down.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"I'm switching us back to tank mode." Billy said

Just then Tank mode blasted the two monsters then returned to Battle mode.

"Alright Power Sword now." Billy said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and the Megazord caught it. Then King Sphinx charged at the Rangers.

"Hey King Sphinx time for you to go back in your sarcophagus." Billy said

Just then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and slashed and destroyed King Sphinx.

"You're next Goldar." Billy said

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe they beat the Sphinx." Rita said

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a head ache." Rita said

Later back at the Youth center Billy was trying again to break the record.

"1008 come on Billy two more 1009." Trini said

"Yes go Billy one more". Kimberly said

"Come on Billy you can do it." Jason said

"Yeah we're all with you." Zack said

"One thousand and ten. Yes a new record." Trini said as Billy put the weights on the holder

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you." Billy said as Jason and Zack helped him up.

"Your record will stay here for a long time." Jason said

"Unless I break it again." Billy said

"So true." Zack said

Just then Ernie walked in with a cake.

"Congrats Billy." Ernie said

"Happy birthday mom." Billy read

"It was the last one I had." Ernie said

"Its fine Ernie it's the thought that counts." Billy said

"Hey Billy I will regain that record." Bulk said

"Give it up Bulk." Kimberly said

"Yeah have some cake." Zack said

"Cake. Fine as long as I can have the first piece." Bulk said

"Yeah the first piece." Skull said

"Are you sure you're not his parrot?" Billy asked

Jason, Trini, Zack and Kimberly laughed

"No one makes fun of my friend." Bulk said

Bulk charged at Billy but Billy just sidestepped out of the way and Bulk landed face first in the cake.

"You can have the cake I wasn't hungry anyway." Billy joked.

The teens laughed then Skull got cake placed in his face. Billy just shook his head and laughed.

"This is really going to be an interesting year." Billy thought.

End of a Pressing Engagement


	6. Different Drum

At the Youth Center Kimberly was teaching a dance class while Zack and Trini were talking. Just then Jason and Billy walked in.

"You took off four seconds." Jason said

"Well thanks to these it made it easier thanks." Billy said

"No prob." Jason said

The two sat down with Zack and Trini.

"How'd it go?" Zack asked

"Billy shaved four seconds off his best time." Jason said

"Way to go." Zack said

"Yeah and with the try outs coming up I don't have much time." Billy said

"So why are you back?" Trini asked

"Need a drink and my water bottle is empty." Billy said

"Ah." Zack said

Just then Ernie walked up with four drinks.

"Hey Billy I've got some frozen bottles of water in my freezer how about I give you one of them." Ernie said

"That'll be great. I could use some ice water." Jason said

"Nice Sunglasses by the way." Ernie said

"Thanks." Billy said

Ernie walked off.

"I guess with all the dirt they come in handy." Zack said

"Yeah they do." Billy said

The four teens talked. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"Well it looks like the Red Ranger and Blue Ranger are busy. So let's send down a monster to attack the other Rangers." Rita said

"What about a music Monster?" Baboo asked

"Great idea. Finster." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"I want you to create a music Monster for me." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Center. Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini were all talking when Kimberly walked up.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." Billy said

Kimberly tried to hold the blush since Billy was wearing a snug fitting Blue Top that showed his muscles.

"So how did the time trials go?" Kimberly asked

"Four seconds off." Billy said

"Yeah we're about to head back up." Jason said

"Come on we better go." Billy said

"Good idea." Jason said

Billy stood up and Ernie walked out.

"Here you go." Ernie said handing Billy a frozen water bottle

"Thanks. Now back to practice." Billy said

"Later." Trini, Zack and Kimberly said

Jason and Billy walked off.

"You so have a crush on Billy." Trini said

"That obvious." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Zack said

"Well I better get back to my dance class." Kimberly said

"Ok." Zack and Trini said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Empress the Gnarly Gnome is finished." Finster said

"Good. Now I want you to capture a bunch of humans." Rita said

"Right away Empress." Gnarly Gnome.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Center. Kimberly's dance class was doing one more routine. When Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Oh look how pathetic." Bulk said

"Yeah pathetic." Skull said

"Are you sure you're not his parrot?" Zack asked quoting Billy

"Don't insult my friend." Bulk said

"Fine. Hey Kim ready for the Movies?" Zack asked

"In a minute." Kimberly said

Zack then looked back at Bulk.

"Hey Bulk can you do this?" Zack asked

Zack then did a handstand on the counter then hopped down.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Bulk said

Bulk tried a handstand but ended up on the other side of the Counter.

"You can have it Bulk I wasn't hungry anyway." Zack said

"Come one let's get going." Kimberly said

"You better run no one makes a fool out of me." Bulk said

"Really it looks like I just did." Zack said

The three teens walked off. Meanwhile back In Rita's Castle.

"Now go and capture the girls." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Gnarly Gnome said

Back at the Youth Center the girls from Kimberly's Dance Class were talking then they left the Youth Center. Outside the Youth Center the girls walked out and got hypnotized by Gnarly Gnome. In the Mountains Billy had finished for the day and was now back in a Blue Sleeveless shirt and Blue Jeans with Blue Sneakers.

"The View is great." Billy said

"I know." Jason said

"Hey look aren't they some of the girls from Kimberly's Dance Class." Billy said

Jason looked and nodded.

"Come on let's go." Billy said

The two walked down and followed the girls. Then a net fell in front of the Cave.

"We better get the others." Jason said

"Right let's go." Billy said

The two then ran off. Back at the Youth Center Jason and Billy ran in and saw Kimberly, Trini and Zack all drinking smoothies.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"We've got trouble." Billy said

"What?" Zack asked

"Some of Kimberly's dance students have been hypnotized by what looked like Rita's Monster." Jason said

"We have to go." Billy said

The others nodded and they ran out. Back in the Mountains the Rangers walked down. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Now Gnome, attack the Rangers." Rita said

Back in the Mountains the teens were attacked.

"Hello Power Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Time to end this bad music." Billy said

"I'd like to see you try." Gnarly Gnome said

"It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The Rangers then attacked Gnarly Gnome.

"Nice try Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Kim, fire this." Billy said handing Kimberly his Power Lance.

Kimberly loaded her Power Bow with the Power Lance and fired it and destroyed Gnarly Gnome.

Back at Rita's Castle.

"Don't think you've stop the Music yet. Now Grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the Mountains the Gnarly Gnome grew ten stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Gnarly Gnome said

"We need Dinozord Power Now." Billy said

Just then all Five Dino Zords showed up and the rangers jumped into their Respective Zord's cockpit. Then combined the five Zords into the Megazord.

"So long Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Not today. Power Sword." Billy said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and landed in the Megazord's hand. Then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Gnarly Gnome.

A bit later the Rangers now powered down got the girls out of the Cave.

"I can't believe the Power Rangers rescued us." One girl said

"Yeah the Blue Ranger is my favorite." Another girl said

"Don't you think you better go tell your parents where you've been?" Billy asked

The girls nodded and walked off.

"Embarrassing huh?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah." Billy said

The rangers laughed and walked off.

Back at Rita's Castle.

"No those Rangers won again it's just not fair." Rita said

"We'll get them next time." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Billy and Jason were talking about the time trails.

"Thanks for the help Jason." Billy said

"My pleasure." Jason said

"Man I hope I can get this down." Billy said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Well I haven't fully made up my mind. But I might end up staying here in Angel Grove." Billy said

"You're quitting?" Jason asked

"I don't know yet." Billy said

"Don't know what?" Kimberly asked as she sat down

"Nothing." Billy said

"Come on." Zack said as he and Trini sat down

"It's nothing. I just haven't made up my mind yet." Billy said

"About what?" Kimberly asked

"Whether or not to stay in Angel Grove." Billy said

"So you're thinking of staying?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I don't know yet." Billy said

The others nodded Kimberly secretly hoped that Billy would stay.

End of Different Drum


	7. Dragon To The Final Blow

It was hobby week at Angel Grove high and in Ms. Applebee's Class the teens were getting ready to show what they did for a hobby. Ms. Applebee looked around the class and noticed Billy wasn't there.

"Where's Billy?" Ms. Applebee asked

"He's at the Mountain bike tryouts." Kimberly said

"Oh that's right he said he'd be there but I was hoping to see what he did for a hobby." Ms. Applebee said

"Well if it's alright I can show the class he asked me if I could." Kimberly said

"OK then Kimberly you can go first." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly walked up carrying a sketch book and a two laminated pieces of paper. Kimberly then placed the pieces of paper and the sketch book down.

"First I'll show you my hobby then I'll show you Billy's." Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly did a handstand on the table and turned around. Then she got down the same way she got up. Kimberly then picked up Billy's sketch book.

"This is Billy's hobby." Kimberly said

Kimberly opened the sketch book and showed the class pictures of wolves, bears, Tigers just to name a few.

"Wow. Ms. Applebee said

"And now these two pictures are very special to Billy." Kimberly said switching the book for the two pieces of paper.

Kimberly then showed the class the first picture and it was of an Indian with a Wolf spirit watching from the heavens and a Falcon flying around.

"Whoa." The whole class said

Kimberly then showed the class the other picture of a Wolf howling to the moon.

"How long did it take Billy to complete all those pictures?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Three to four weeks to draw then to color and finish it two to five months." Kimberly said

"Wow that long." Ms. Applebee said

"Yep oh this Wolf picture was one he did when he was four and this Indian picture took him a year to complete." Kimberly said

"Wow. Thank you Kimberly and when you see Billy thank him for us." Ms. Applebee said

"Sure." Kimberly said picking up the sketch book.

Kimberly then walked back to her seat and carefully placed the two pictures back in the folder and then carefully placed it back in her school bag. Just then Jason showed his model volcano, Zack showed his hobby was surfing, Trini showed her hobby of collecting dolls, then Bulk and Skull showed there Baseball card collection. Meanwhile in the mountains Billy had just finished his time trial.

"Man the field isn't as tough as it was last year." Billy said

"The time trials have finished we will tell you the results at the Youth Center later today." The announcer said

"Good at least that's over." Billy said

Billy walked him and his bike back to his Father's car.

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Finster have you finished a monster yet?" Rita asked

"No empress." Finster said

"What we need is a special Monster." Baboo said

"Empress the Blue Ranger is all alone in the mountains." Goldar said

"Good now send some Putties down to fight him. In the meantime I'm going to see what the other four Rangers are up too." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Back in the mountains. Billy placed his bike on the back of his father's SUV.

"Thanks Dad." Billy said

"Hey you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Billy's father said

"I know." Billy said

Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh great." Billy said

"What are these things?" Billy's father asked

"Don't know just get in the car." Billy said

Billy's father hopped into the car. Billy then flipped over two Putties and hand tornado spun the Putties to the ground before hoping into the car.

"I'm glad you took up Ninjitsu." Billy's father said

"Come on let's go." Billy said

"Right." Billy's father said

The two drove off. Later in the park the other Rangers were looking at Billy's pictures.

"Man these are awesome." Zack said

"You said it." Trini said

"I can't believe he drew all these." Jason said

"I know it's freaky but cool at the same time." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in Rita's Castle. Rita noticed a special monster in Billy's sketch book.

"Finster I found a monster." Rita said

"What is it my Empress?" Finster asked

"The Blue Ranger has drawn a Dino Dragon." Rita said

"Oh yes those beasts are tough and there armor is impenetrable." Finster said

"Then go and bring that creature to life." Rita said

"Yes Empress I'll send the Putties to distract the Rangers first." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the park. The Putties showed up and attacked the Rangers. The Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Just then Finster found Draco Dragon and brought him to life.

"What can I do for Empress Rita?" Dino Dragon asked

"Destroy those teenagers." Finster said

"Right away." Draco said

Finster then disappeared and so did the Putties.

"Great now what?" Zack asked

"Look." Jason said

"Hello Power Rangers I'm Dino Dragon." Draco said

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

" Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The four Rangers then started fighting Dino Dragon but all there attacks kept getting reflected back at them.

"We need help." Kimberly said

"I agree." Jason said

Meanwhile at the Command Center.

"Alpha this does not look good." Zordon said

"Your right Zordon." Alpha said

"Contact Billy right away." Zordon said

"Contacting Billy now." Alpha said

Just then in the Youth Center Billy now in a Blue top, Blue Jeans and Blue Sneakers heard his name being called out for the Race.

"Great job Billy." Ernie said

"Thanks Ernie. Hey have you seen the others?" Billy asked

"No I haven't." Ernie said

"Thanks." Billy said

Just then Billy's communicator beeped so he walked off to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" Billy asked

"Billy the other Rangers are being attacked in the park by Rita's newest Monster. You must help them." Zordon said

"Right. I'm on my way." Billy said

"Good luck and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"Now. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

" Triceratops." Billy called

Back in the Park Billy showed up and kicked Dino Dragon to the ground and since Billy kicked his head Dino was flinching in pain.

"Are you guys ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah but this thing is annoying." Zack said

"Yeah he keeps bouncing back our blasts." Trini said

Billy looked at the monster and recognized it as the monster he drew for the kids at Angel Grove Haven as a little fun. Billy then smiled under his helmet.

"Get your blade Blasters out." Billy said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Cause' after I cut the ropes on his back holding the armor up you have to shoot the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald in that order to destroy him. Rita can't bring him back since his three power sources will be destroyed." Billy said pulling out the Power Lance.

The other four nodded and pulled out there Blade Blasters. Billy then charged at Dino Dragon and flipped over him and cut through the ropes on Dino Dragon's back causing the armor to fall off. Then Trini blasted the Ruby, Jason and Kimberly blasted the Sapphire while Zack blasted the Emerald. Dino Dragon then blew up. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No this can't be we should have stopped the Blue Ranger from helping them." Rita said

"At least we learned something." Baboo said

"Your right. That we should try and keep the Blue Ranger out of the battles." Rita said

Later at the Youth Center the five teens were celebrating Billy making it through to the race.

"You did it Bro." Zack said

"Yeah and I have something to tell you guys." Billy said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"After the race I'm staying in Angel Grove permanently." Billy said

"You're kidding?" Trini asked

"Nope I have a reason to stay and it's you guys. You four are the first Friends I've ever had. My Dad finally found a job that he's happy with and I'm getting sick of traveling the country so I'm staying in Angel Grove." Billy said

"That's great." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is bro. Have you told your dad?" Zack asked

"Yeah I have he likes the idea as well." Billy said

The five friends then clinked glasses and talked. Billy looked at his friends and smiled he had made the right choice and couldn't be happier.

Dragon To The Final Blow.

.


	8. I, Eye Guy

Inside Jason's lab Jason and Trini were testing out Jason's friend William's device for the young scientist fair.

"That was great William." Trini said

"Yeah you're sure to win the award." Jason said

"You think so?" William asked

"We know so." Trini said

"Come on or we're going to be late." Jason said

"Hey where are Zack, Kimberly and Billy?" Trini asked

"Oh there in the park having a picnic then there heading up the mountains for Billy to practice for the Mountain Bike Race." Jason said

"Cool. Let's go." Trini said

The three walked off. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"Well isn't that nice the rangers are split." Rita said

"Why don't we send down the Putties to attack the Blue, Pink and Black Rangers while Finster creates a monster to capture the kid?" Goldar said

"Not a bad idea Goldar. Do It." Rita said

Meanwhile in the park Billy, Kimberly and Zack were having a picnic.

"I hope Jason's friend gets the award." Billy said

"Same here he tried so hard for it." Kimberly said

"Well they should be at the Youth Center by now." Zack said

"This was a great idea to have a picnic." Billy said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Well don't forget after we finished eating its back to the course for you." Zack said

"Yes Coach." Billy said with a salute

The three laughed. Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh great Party Crashers." Kimberly said

"Well let's teach them some manners." Billy said

The three Rangers started fighting the Putties. Billy spit kicked the four around him then landed on one foot and used it to put him into a side wards spinning kick hitting three putties before landing. Kimberly kicked the Putties then flipped one to the ground while Zack kicked and punched the putties. The Putties then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Zack asked

"I don't know but we better keep an eye on our Communicators." Jason said

Zack and Kimberly nodded and the three walked off.

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Well at least those three are heading to the mountains." Rita said

"Empress Rita may I present Eye Guy." Finster said

"Good now when that kid is alone capture him." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Eye Guy said

Meanwhile at the Youth Center.

Jason, William and Trini walked in. Just then Trini's communicator beeped.

"You two set up I'll be right back." Trini said

"Ok." Jason said

The two walked off and Trini walked over to a secluded corner.

"This is Trini." Trini said

"Trini its Billy are you and Jason ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah why?" Trini asked

"We just got attacked by Putties." Billy said

"What is Rita up to this time?" Trini asked

"I don't know but keep an eye on Jason's friend being a Child Genius might be useful for Rita." Billy said

"Good point ok I'll let Jason know." Trini said

"Good and contact us if anything happens." Billy said

"Will do." Trini said

Trini walked up to the males as they were setting up and Trini whispered in Jason's ear what was going on. Jason nodded. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Soon that kid will be mine." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Center. Trini was looking at other machines when Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Don't you two think you're a little out of place here?" Trini asked

"We go where ever we want to go." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

"Whatever parrot boy." Trini said

"That's it." Bulk said

Trini moved out of the way. Then Bulk and Skull both landed in the machine and had a makeover. Bulk and Skull walked out and were not happy. Neither was the judge and disqualified William.

"But sir he didn't do anything wrong." Jason said

"Enough my decision is final." The judge said

William walked out. In the Park William was at the lake when he saw Eye Guy's main Eye William then got sucked into the eye. In another Dimension.

"What is going on?" William asked

Meanwhile in the park. Trini and Jason looked for William just than Jason found William's lucky hat.

"We better contact the others." Jason said

"Right." Trini said

"Billy do you read me?" Jason asked

"Yeah Jason what is it?" Billy asked

"I think Rita might have captured William." Jason said

"Let's meet at the Command Center." Billy said

"Good idea." Jason said

The two teleported off. At the Command Center the Five Rangers teleported down.

"Zordon do you know where William is?" Jason asked

"Yes he's in the Eye Guy's main eye." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"OK now that's taking got eyes in the back of your head to far." Billy said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"Come on we have to save Will." Jason said

"Right." The others said

"The Eye Guy is in the mountains." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the mountains the Rangers teleported down and Eye Guy showed up.

"Well hello Rangers it's so nice to see you." Eye Guy said

"OK enough of the bad eye jokes." Billy said

"But I'm just getting started." Eye Guy said

"Zordon where's this freak's main Eye?" Billy asked

"Alpha is locating it now." Zordon said

The Rangers started to fight Eye Guy. Meanwhile back in the Command Center.

"I found it the Main Eye isn't that far from their location." Alpha said

"Good now contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Anything Zordon?" Billy asked

"Yes the Main Eye isn't that far from your location." Zordon said

", Jason take care of the main eye." Billy said

"Right." Jason said

Jason ran off. A little later Jason found the main eye and hit it with his Power Sword. Back where the Monster is it blew up. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Not so fast rangers time for my Monster to grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the Mountains the Eye Guy grew Thirty Stories High.

"We need Dinozord Power Now." Billy said

Just then all five Dinozord showed up and the Rangers hopped inside their respective Zord. Then the Zords combined to create the Megazord.

"Man this thing is annoying." Billy said

"I agree." Zack said

"We have to hit its main Eye." Jason said

"Power Sword." Billy said

The Megazord caught the Power Sword then powered it up then struck and destroyed Eye Guy. Meanwhile back in the park The Rangers showed up just as William woke up.

"Wow the Power Rangers." William said

"That's us." Zack said

Later back at the Youth Center a powered down Trini and Jason along with William walked in and saw The Judge and Ernie trying out William's machine and they were impressed then William won. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in wearing towels.

"Hey can we have our clothes?" Bulk asked

"Here you go all washed and ready." Trini said

Bulk and Skull looked at their clothes they had shrunk everyone else in the Youth Center laughed.

End of I, Eye Guy


	9. Attack in the Sky

At the Airport. Jason, Kimberly and Billy were all waiting for their plane.

"I can't believe we're going Skydiving." Kimberly said

"I know this is great." Jason said

"Have you two been before?" Billy asked

"No." Kimberly and Jason said

"You are going to have a blast." Billy said holding a Blue air board.

All three were in there color parachute clothes. Just then a sky boarding instructor showed up.

"You must be Jason, Kimberly and Billy?" The instructor said

"Yep." Billy said

"Good I'm Matt. Come on and let's go." Matt said

The three nodded and walked off. Meanwhile at the Youth Center Trini and Zack were sitting at a table.

"I hope those three have fun." Zack said

"Yeah." Trini said

"Oh my god there's Angela." Zack said

"Go and talk to her." Trini said

Zack went over and tried to talk to Angela but got badly burned.

"Ouch." Trini said

"Man all I said was hello." Zack said sitting back down

"Don't worry you'll get her next time." Trini said

"Thanks Tri." Zack said

The two clinked glasses and had a drink. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So three of the Power geeks are going Skydiving. That means only two are left." Rita said

"Why not send down Snizzard to stop the other two?" Goldar said

"Not a bad idea Goldar." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Airport. Bulk and Skull were looking around then saw Jason, Kimberly and Billy with a Pilot.

"Hey where are those geeks going?" Bulk asked

"No idea." Skull asked

"Hey there in Parachute clothes and Billy's carrying an Air Board. There going Sky "Diving." Bulk said

"Hey let's go see if we can join." Skull said

"Yeah." Bulk said

The two ran off. On the airfield. The two ran up.

"What do you two want?" Kimberly asked

"We were wondering if we could go skydiving too." Bulk said

"And you two are?" Matt asked

"I'm Bulk and he's Skull." Bulk said

"Sorry boys but this is actually a school lesson for Billy's Community studies." Matt said

"Come on Billy please." Skull said

"Is there room?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Matt said

"We'll wait here go and get them suited up." Billy said

"Thank you." Bulk said

The two walked off with Matt.

"So I can kick them out the plane." Billy said under his breath.

Kimberly and Jason laughed. A little bit later the two boys were ready and all six hopped into the plane. In the sky the teens looked out the window.

"Now before we get to the right height has any of you Skydived before?" Matt asked

"Yeah I have." Billy said

"Good now for the rest of you I want you to put your parachutes on your backs and tighten up the buckles. Billy when you step onto the board your feet will clip in automatically." Matt said

"Right." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Base.

"Soon those Rangers won't know what hit them." Rita said

"Yes and when those three get down they'll be down two members." Goldar said

"Yes." Rita said

Back in the Sky Jason was looking out the window.

"Hey Billy there's the Race track." Jason said

"Yeah your right." Billy said

"Hey Bulk I can see my house from here." Skull said

"Of course you can numskull." Bulk said

"OK teens we are nearly at our altitude height." Matt said

"Right." Jason, Kimberly and Billy said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Good now Finster is Snizzard Ready?" Rita asked

"Almost my queen." Finster said

"Good soon Zack and Trini will be finished." Rita said

Back in the sky.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Just a little nervous." Kimberly said

"You'll be ok." Billy said

"Yeah your right." Kimberly said

Billy just smiled while Bulk and Skull just looked out the window.

"OK it's nearly time." Matt said

"Right." Billy said

In the Command Center Alpha was watching the Viewing Globe.

"Be careful rangers." Alpha said

"They will be Alpha." Zordon said

"I know but I can't help worry about them." Alpha said

"I know Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Sky.

"OK teens your fifteens seconds drop the drop zone." Matt said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Alright." Jason said

"Let me show you how it's done pinheads the stealth Eagle is about to fly." Bulk said

"Ditto for the swooping Swallow." Skull said

"Well lead on fly boys." Kimberly said

The two boys opened the door.

"That's a lotta air." Skull said

"After you Skull." Bulk said

"What are you crazy this was your idea?" Skull said

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

The two looked at Kimberly

"You might want to slip those on." Kimberly said pointing to Bulk and Skull's Parachutes.

"Good idea." Bulk and Skull said

"Alright you three. Three seconds from the drop zone." Matt said

" Jason your up." Billy said

"All Systems go." Jason said jumping out.

"Show them your stuff." Kimberly said

"You got it. Surfs up Yeah." Billy said jumping out

"Catch you on the flip side." Kimberly said jumping out

Meanwhile back in the Command Center.

"Go Rangers." Alpha said

"Alpha I'm picking up a disturbance contact Trini and Zack." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the sky. In the plane.

"Are you two going to jump?" Matt asked

"No lost our nerves." Bulk said

"Sorry but there's no other option out of the plane you two." Matt said

Bulk and Skull jumped out of the plane. In the sky Jason, Kimberly and Billy were having the time of their lives. Meanwhile back in the Command Center.

"Looks like those three are having fun." Zack said

"Yeah they are." Trini said

"So what's the emergency?" Trini asked

"I fear Rita may have sent down a monster." Zordon said

"And with three Rangers in the air." Zack said

"You two are on your own." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Sky. Jason, Billy and Kimberly were having a blast. Then they came together to form a little circle then they broke apart and pulled open there Parachutes. Jason had a Red Parachute, Kimberly had a Pink Parachute and Billy had a Blue Parachute. Meanwhile back at the Command Center. The Alarm sounded.

"We have bad trouble Rita unleashed a Monster in the park." Alpha said

"We better stop it." Trini said

"Be careful Rangers without Jason, Kimberly and Billy you are not at full strength." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the Park the two Rangers teleported down. Just then the two Rangers were attacked by Snizzard and the Putties. Then Snizzard wrapped snakes around the two Rangers. Meanwhile back in the sky. Bulk and Skull were still screaming. Meanwhile back at the Command Center.

"Oh no the Rangers need help." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha but since the other three Rangers are still in the sky there is nothing we can do." Zordon said

Back in the sky the three rangers were circling around. While Bulk finally pulled his parachute open. Meanwhile back in the park the two rangers got blasted

"I really hate snakes." Zack said

"We have to hang on." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the sky the three Rangers were closer to the ground. Just then Jason touched down. Then Kimberly touched down. Meanwhile back at the Command Center.

"Yes the three Rangers are nearly all on the ground." Alpha said

"Good contact Billy as soon as he touches the ground." Zordon said

Back in the sky Billy came down and landed on the ground. The three packed up their gear and walked back to the Airport. Back at the Airport the three all changed back into normal clothes. Just then Billy's Communicator Beeped.

"Yes Zordon." Billy said

"Billy you Kimberly and Jason must morph and teleport to the park to take on the Snizzard." Zordon said

"Right." Billy said

"We clear?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

"In the park the three Rangers teleported in.

"Kimberly you take care of Snizzard with your bow. Jason and I will help Zack and Trini." Billy said

"Right." Kimberly said

Jason fought the Putties around Trini and Zack. While Billy slashed the snakes with his Blade Blaster.

"Kimberly, fire an arrow at his apple." Billy said

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly then fired an Arrow at Snizzard's Apple and destroyed Snizzard. Back at Rita's Castle.

"I hate those Power Rangers." Rita said

"We'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Airport. Jason, Kimberly and Billy walked up to Matt.

"Great job you three to bad Bulk and Skull landed way off." Matt said

"What can you do?" Billy asked

"Good point. Anyway. Your welcome to come back and have another go anytime." Matt said

"Thanks." Jason, Kimberly and Billy said

Later at the Youth Center the Rangers were at their table.

"You guys must have had so much fun." Zack said

"Yeah we did." Kimberly said

"You guys really should have joined us." Billy said

"Nah then who would have protected the city." Zack said

"Good point." Billy said

The teens laughed. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"So who did your walk go?" Billy asked

"I can't believe we had to walk all the way back." Bulk said

"Well that's the down side if you didn't land at the target area." Billy said

"I am never doing Skydiving Again." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull walked off and the Rangers laughed.

End of Attack in the Sky


End file.
